paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
John Wick
}} Jonathan "John" Wick is a hitman and playable character introduced in Update #40 as a promotional character from the 2014 action movie of the same name. Released alongside Wick is his signature Chimano Compact and the Hitman perk deck. Wick had a weapons pack introduced on the 20th of October 2016, which included his signature pistol from the film, and a heist pack on the 9th of February 2017. Background Military Background John Wick, prior to being a hitman, served in the United States Marine Corps. This can be noticed by the tattoo on his back, which from Latin to English says "Fortune Favors the Brave", the motto of the United States Marine Corps, 3rd battalion, 3rd Marines who have been through 5 tours of duty. ''Prior to PAYDAY 2'' John Wick went dark after love made him retire from the career of a hitman, helping the Tarasov Syndicate rise to power in exchange for a quiet exit from the criminal life to marry Helen, the love of his life. But a few years after he went legit, Helen Wick contracted terminal cancer. When Helen passed away, she left John a posthumous gift of a dog named Daisy as a way to help him grieve. When the son of Wick's former boss took away the only link left to the life that he left behind during a reckless car theft, Wick in turn eliminated every last member of the criminal syndicate, including the man who granted him his freedom. Since then he has appeared in Washington to continue his criminal trade and to remind D.C. of one of the most feared hitmen in the criminal underworld. ''PAYDAY 2 According to Wick's Crimefest description, he and Chains were former comrades during their time in the military. Apparently Wick has just resurfaced after a time of "going dark" to lend Chains (and his buddies) a hand. Based on in-game interactions, Wick and Hoxton have apparently known each other for quite some time, or at least have heard of each other, though the former case is more probable due to Hoxton knowing about Wick's family. As seen on the Crimefest site, Wick apparently has an affinity for shades/sunglasses, as he wears a pair as his signature "mask", and a couple new sunglasses were introduced alongside him. Trivia * Wick was added to the game as part of a cross-promotion deal with Lionsgate Studios to promote the 2014 film, ''John Wick. Wick is played by actor Keanu Reeves in the film, though in-game his voice work is not provided by Reeves. ** John Wick is the first "guest" heister, and the first heister to originate from a medium other than video games (namely film), followed by Bodhi, Jimmy, and Scarface. * Wick is portrayed by "himself", as noted in the credits. For whatever reason, the in-game Wick has a personality that is substantially different from his movie self, being a great deal more vocal, impatient and violent in stark contrast to his professionally calm, quiet and focused nature depicted in the film. ** Because of how player interaction with NPCs in the game works, Wick is depicted as an uncharacteristically menacing and oppressive individual when ordering civilians to stay low. While his movie self does not shy from starting loud firefights in public places, he would actively try to ignore civilians or politely tell them to flee in order to minimize innocent casualties and focus more on the target(s). * John Wick's character model has several scars on his face: on the bridge of his nose, on the left side of his forehead through his brow and one beneath his left eye. These were all results of injuries sustained during the events of the first movie. ** The scars became available as a mask pattern alongside his weapon pack. * John Wick was the secret that Overkill had for the 1.5 million group member mark on the CrimeFest Community Site and the first heister to be released post-launch. ** As Wick was released alongside two new weapons, this would mark the start of the "signature weapon" tradition seen in the character releases that came after him. In Wick's case, his signature weapons are the Ursa Tanto Knife and the Chimano Compact. *** s and Contractor pistols amongst the case's contents.]] While the addition of the Chimano Compact is justifiable as Wick does use it for quite a significant stretch of the first film, the Ursa Tanto Knife is out of place here as it does not make much of an appearance there. While Wick does in fact use a knife in the movie, his was a small and vastly more concealable switchblade instead of a combat model. ** Wick received his signature pistol from the film, with the release of the John Wick Weapon Pack. * Currently, John Wick is the only crew member who goes by his real name during action. This is supported by how the game, through the aforementioned collaboration, is set up to be an expansion of the movie canon where it's his full, legal name. ** As explained in the movie, Wick does not make use of an alias to hide his true identity because ''the police already knows full well who and ''what he is. Due to the strict set underground criminal codes Wick adheres to and the hitman's own reputation, much of his activities and conflicts in the movie universe would be allowed to occur unabated. In short, Wick does not make use of an alias because he doesn't need to, the local police would deliberately and sensibly turn a blind eye to his killings out of respect and to avoid trouble. * Wick wears a full outfit of black in-game (black suit, gloves, tie and shirt). ** The all black suit was used for most promotional material for the film, and was worn during several of the major action scenes in the film. He also wears a Lightweight Ballistic Vest underneath his shirt whenever he's expecting opposition, though for gameplay reasons and ease of modeling, the in-game armor is still worn like the rest of the cast. * Hoxton apparently knows and has presumably met Wick sometime prior to the events of PAYDAY 2, as implied by the remarks (e.g. "John motherfuckin' Wick, haven't seen you in ages.") Hoxton makes when the two meet during Hoxton Breakout. While Wick does not respond during the sequence itself, he will acknowledge their acquaintance later on when spoken to in the Safe House if the player is currently playing as Hoxton. * Wick seems to be the only one of the crew to barely include profanity in his dialogue, with only a few (highly contextual) lines containing crude language. * Wick is apparently a former boxer, as mentioned in his in-game description. He is, however, not the first (and only) heister to have done so, as Hoxton too has allegedly boxed in his youth. ** This is a reference to the CQC-shooting style known as "Center Axis Relock" which was employed extensively by Wick in the movie. Center Axis Relock was based partly on boxing, namely the defensive stance. *** However, Center Axis Relock is not used by John Wick in game, instead he uses the Weaver Stance while shooting pistols, the same technique employed by his fellow heisters. * The "ageless physique" mentioned in his biography is a reference to an internet joke that his movie actor, Keanu Reeves, is "immortal". This joke is explained in detail here. ** Wick's pager answers are also laden with "woah!"s, as a reference to Reeves' memetic lack of emotion in most of his movies. * One of his quotes start with "You have no idea the damage I can do with a pen...". This is a reference to a scene in the first movie where Viggo Tarasov, the crime lord Wick used to work for, mentions a past occasion where he (Wick) once killed three men in a bar with just a pencil. ** Additionally, Wick may also take a life in the name of his deceased pet dog ("That one was for Daisy.") * Wick's default "mask" is a pair of glasses called The Collateral, which is odd since his movie counterpart never sports eyewear of any kind throughout the first movie. The "mask" here was added seemingly because a PAYDAY heister has to have a mask no matter what. ** Initially, The Collateral is the only default heister "mask" to have neither a standalone nor a "Begins" variant. The standalone version has been added to the game in an update as an Infamous-grade item, though there is still no "Begins" one to be found. **Wick also does not wear gloves of any kind throughout the entirety of the first film, preferring to go barehanded for maximum precision. As was the case with his "mask", Wick's model was created with gloves on just so that he does not look out of place among the crew, and that it makes his viewmodel much simpler to create, being a mere retexture of the generic male heister arms. ***Because of this, he is the first heister to not wear original crew's usual blue latex ones, followed by Jacket whose hands are bound with boxer's bandages, and Sydney, who wears blue fingerless gloves, Bodhi who wears SOG gloves and Rust who wears Black leather biker gloves. However, Wick's "leather" gloves are actually just a reskin of the blue latex gloves. * Wick has several tattoos, though unlike other characters who have them, all of his are in places where they are hidden by his clothing, namely on his back and shoulders. * Wick is the protagonist of John Wick Chronicles VR, an upcoming virtual reality videogame created as part of a collaboration between Overkill Software and Lionsgate Films. * In the safehouse, Wick sometimes talks about that if you're a bodybuilder, you still need training. This is a possible reference to the movie where he engages in a fistfight with a bodybuilder who was much bigger than John but was easily defeated since he only possesses raw strength, while Wick has more experiences in hand-to-hand combat (and a sidearm, but that's beside the point). * As of Update 110 and the introduction of the new safehouse, Wick can be found inside the armory. If the house is upgraded, Wick can be found occasionally practicing down at the target ranges with a Contractor, clearly modeled to resemble his in-movie counterpart's Heckler & Koch P30L. ** The P30L is included in Wick's eponymous weapon pack. ** Despite him firing non-stop at the targets, Wick will not register any damage on the counter at all. ** Wick currently holds the killhouse's highscore at 30 seconds flat, though this can be easily broken by a reasonably experienced player. ** Wick may occasionally be found gesturing at the range's counter as if he's typing on a keyboard, complete with clicking sounds, despite there isn't one. * His reviving line "You look like you've been to hell and back." ''may be a reference to the Keanu Reeves film Constantine, in which he plays a demon hunter who has been to hell and then back to Earth. * Due to his murder of Santino D'Antonio at the end of '' being in direct violation of the Continental's rules, Wick has been summarily excommunicated from all Continental services and locations worldwide and his membership revoked, in addition to him being hunted by many assassins, some of which are even employees of the hotel. As such, it remains unclear why the Continental still makes its services and contracts available to him and the player crew, who are his explicit accomplices. Video Introducing John Wick to PAYDAY 2 Teaser|The Teaser Trailer of John Wick. PAYDAY 2 John Wick Introduction Trailer|The Official Trailer of John Wick. Payday 2 B-Sides Hur Jag Trivs (From the John Wick Short Film)|Hur Jag Trivs - John Wick Introduction Trailer Theme 1. Payday 2 B-Sides An Unexpected Call (From the John Wick Short Film)|An Unexpected Call - John Wick Introduction Trailer Theme 2. Payday 2 B-Sides This is Goodbye (From the John Wick Short Film)|This is Goodbye - John Wick Introduction Trailer Theme 3. Payday 2 B-Sides I Will Give You My All Ringtone (From the John Wick Short Film)|I Will Give You My All Ringtone - John Wick Introduction Trailer Theme 4. Payday 2 - John Wick Quotes|All All in-game John Wick quotes. Gallery WickGameMovie.png|For comparison: Wick's in-game model (left) vs. his movie counterpart (right) as portrayed by Keanu Reeves. Wick w:o Mask.jpg|Wick in casing mode. Wick In-Heist Gallery_.jpg|Wick in-heist. Notes #While based on Keanu Reeves's character in the movie of the same name, the in-game Wick only loosely resembles the in-movie character; furthermore, Reeves himself was not given credits for the portrayal. This can be either due to the actor not being available for the job at the time of character creation, or that he refused to lend his likeness to the heister and the developers had to make do with someone else. de:John Wick ru:Джон Уик Category:Characters (Payday 2)